Ocaso de 1 estrella  Mi cantante favorito es
by PPBKAI
Summary: Yaoi. Kai Beyblade  X Gokudera Reborn . Lo que comenzó como un favor,termina siendo una apasionada tarde en casa del mejor cantante del mundo, Kai, acompañado de un lindo mesero, Gokudera. Lemmon. One Shot.


**EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA / mi cantante favorito es…..**

**Autor: PPBKAI**

Disclamer: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen...ya no se que tipo de disclamer poner después de tantos fics. Este no es un lemmon, pero esta mas subido que un lime, no sé como clasificarlo, es un crossover con **REBORN. **yaoi.

**Kai Hiwatari….Beyblade**

**Gokudera Hayato….Reborn**

* * *

><p>NOTA ESPECIAL<p>

**FAVOR DE LEER ¡!**

Este fic en realidad es un capítulo extra de la historia "El Ocaso de una Estrella" solo que, como quedó muy largo y sinceramente me gustó el resultado final, quise compartirlo con las personas que no han leído este fic.

Peeero, no se me espanten, les daré un breve resumen para que comprendan el contexto donde sitúo la escena:

Kai Hiwatari es un chico que desde niño mostró grandes dones como cantante. Al morir sus padres es recogido en una academia de arte donde la directora se convierte en una madre adoptiva. En el lugar conoce a otro estudiante, Yuriy Ivanov quien es su primer amor.

Pero sabe que no puede vivir de la caridad de la academia toda la vida, es por ello que acepta la propuesta de un cazatalentos, Hitoshi Kinomiya quien lo lleva con quien será su "padrino" Boris Valkov, quien, a cambio de apoyarlo, debe ser "muy cariñoso" con el. Su primera vez es traumante debido a las humillaciones de Valkov.

Pero al tener su apoyo, su gran talento, y haciéndose pasar por ser 5 años mayor, su carrera despega en muy poco tiempo convirtiéndose en el mejor cantante que ha tenido Rusia en su historia. Los contratos y el dinero le llegan a manos llenas, hasta firma un jugoso contrato con la firma Ralph Lauren para crear su propia fragancia.

Desea por todos los medios regresar con Yuriy pero, pasan tantas cosas, tantos sufrimientos que debe aceptar en dejarlo solo como un bonito recuerdo. Sin embargo Hitoshi y Boris son sus peores pesadillas.

Hitoshi quiso ser un cantante talentoso como Kai, sin embargo no tenía el talento, es por ello que odia al bicolor, lo envidia al grado que lo convirtió en un adicto a las drogas y lo manda a infectar de SIDA.

Cuando Kai se entera de esto, decide ponerle fin y va acabando uno a uno con las personas que lo han dañado (Incluso, tiene un encuentro cercano con un demonio que no es otro mas que el guapísimo mayordomo Sebastian de Kuroshitsuji que se hace pasar por enfermero de Kai) Ahora, solo le queda la persona que ha destruido su vida y que ha estado a punto de quebrar la poca dignidad que le queda: Boris Valkov.

Pero, para acabar con el, debe utilizar a una tercera persona. Esa personita es Mihaeru quien vive en Austria y tiene un lujoso café. En el trabaja un simpático mesero de nombre Gokudera. Kai primero seduce a Gokudera por que sabe que en algún momento le puede ser de utilidad, pero después le agrada la cercanía del chico. Cuando Mihaeru se da cuenta de esto se siente tan celoso que se encarga de despedir a Gokudera.

El chico está desesperado, necesita mucho el empleo por que está estudiando Diseño y ayuda a los gastos de su casa, pero Kai lo ayuda colocándolo en una de las agencias de su disquera como becario de diseño con un sueldo bastante alto para ser becario. Después de eso, para que se relaje, lo invita a su casa, y es ahí donde comienza este relato…

**Capítulo 37.1 extra: mi cantante favorito es….**

_Como ya mencioné en el capítulo 37, esto es solo por el deseo de escribir sobre Kai y Gokudera, no afecta en nada el curso de la historia si no lo lees, pero…si quieres ver qué fue lo que pasó en la casita de Kai (que el resultado fue un tanto inesperado para mi) pues ¡Bienvenido!_

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Lo invita a sentarse con el confortable sillón pero se sienta en la orilla, se siente algo incómodo.

- ¿Te invito algo?-sin interés particular le pone la mano sobre el hombro izquierdo y hace un poco de presión con lo que el chico se queja bajito

- Es que….creo que dormí en mala postura-trata de excusarse por el acto un tanto grosero-

- Estas muy tenso-le habla Kai sentándose a su lado, lo toma de los hombros girándolo para que le de la espalda. Una extraña curiosidad lo hace querer acercarse a el, tal vez el gracioso hueco en la nuca que deja libre la sudadera. Esta vez pone ambas manos en el chico y le da un masaje en los hombros que reconforta los sentidos de Gokudera

- Kai, gracias. Me haz salvado la vida-a pesar de que está de espaldas, Kai puede notar su enorme sonrojo y el temblor de su cuerpo. Habla en un tono mucho mas bajo de lo que regularmente hace.

- No digas esas cosas, solo fue un favor que estaba en mis manos hacer.-aprovecha para hablarle un poco mas cerca de esa parte de su cuello

- Pero podías no hacerlo si querías-con el aliento del cantante todo su cuerpo se erizó

- Jajaja, es cierto, no por cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, pero por un chico tan trabajador como tu, creo que vale la pena.

**Continuación:**

Continúa masajeándole la espalda, es muy delgada, su alargado cuello es una tentación constante y esa curvatura que muestra un poco de piel desnuda, Kai se acerca hasta besarlo con suavidad en esa zona y comprobar una elevada temperatura en su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué no te quitas la sudadera?-le habla casi al oído-tu piel está muy caliente-Gokudera se eriza con el aliento de Kai, se sonroja, pero sumisamente enrolla sus brazos a su cintura para sacarse la prenda. Kai lo ayuda y queda solo con una delgadísima camiseta sin mangas de ropa interior, ahora su cuerpo se ve mas delicado, delicioso.-¿Qué edad tienes?-le cuestiona al momento de ponerle las manos en la cintura y comprobar que se le sienten muy marcadas las costillas.

- 19-responde apenado

- Eres muy delgado-le vuelve a besar el cuello

- No compares, tu eres como 8 o 9 años mas grande que yo-se defiende

- Es cierto-le estampa otro beso en el lóbulo de la oreja, para tratar de no reírse, solo es 3 años mas grande que el.

Sigue masajeándole la espalda, el mesero solo cierra los ojos y agacha su cabeza, quisiera que ese momento nunca terminara. La cercanía de Kai lo pone muy nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo quiere estar mas cerca de el. Atrevidamente gira su rostro tratando de encontrar los labios del cantante. Se quedan mirando a los ojos por unos instantes, los ojos de Gokudera reflejan muchas cosas, una extraña mezcla de temor que es opacado por la curiosidad y la ternura. Para Kai esto es fascinante, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía una mirada como esa.

Dejan de fingir y acercan sus rostros mas y mas hasta que por fin se unen en un beso delicado. A pesar de las varias veces que se han besado en la cafetería, esta es muy distinta, Kai disfruta del contacto a pesar de lo sencillo que es. Recuerda que ahora tiene "ciertas limitantes" por lo que no puede ir mas allá, pero desea poder estar mas cerca de Gokudera. Entromete un poco su mano derecha bajo la playera y llega hasta su abdomen, esa parte está aún mas cálida que su cuello, le acaricia con toda la suavidad del mundo y nota el cambio en el modo de besar de Gokudera, es un poco mas entregado.

En su afán por conocerlo un poco mas, desliza su mano hacia el pecho, al lado izquierdo, justo sobre el corazón, se sorprende al sentir que late a una velocidad casi de infarto ¿Hace cuánto que no se detenía a escuchar el corazón de otra persona?

Se desprende de sus labios y regresa al cuello que tanto le gusta, es largo y muy delgado, como el de una jovencita. Desde el primer beso el chico suelta un largo suspiro, por lo que Kai aprieta la mano que le tiene sobre el corazón estimulando así una sensible zona. Quiere besar con mucha pasión su cuello pero, esa traba maldita que le impide darle un beso vampírico. Se enoja consigo mismo que ahora tenga que tener esa clase de cuidados, que ya no se puede dar el lujo de estar muy cerca de alguien por que su sangre es veneno, ya no puede disfrutar de un chico como el mesero, por mucho que lo desee.

- ¡Esto esta mal!-Kai rompe de golpe con el contacto, se levanta del sillón y se aleja recargándose en una columna-mejor vete, tienes que ir a la escuela

- ¿Qué pasa Kai? ¿hice algo mal?-lo mira desde el sillón como gato asustado, sus ojos verdes brillan mas con la ambarina luz que se cuela por la ventana

- No, no, no…tu no hiciste nada, solo…vete

- ¿Qué tienes?-se levanta del sillón y camina hacia él, de nuevo luciendo su apetecible cuello sin saber

- Ah, no quiero que pienses que…-trata de escoger las palabras que se oigan menos agresivas-tienes que "saldar tu deuda conmigo", yo jamás te pediría algo como eso, solo, quise ayudarte, nada mas, ahora, por tu bien, vete

- ¿Por qué hablas con tanto dolor?-queda muy cerca del bicolor y puede examinar su mirada que se hace ligeramente acuosa-yo nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti. Te hicieron eso ¿Verdad?-logra abrir un capítulo que Kai ya había enterrado muy en el fondo de su mente

- ¡Si! A mi me hicieron un favor, pero…yo fui tan idiota…que lo pague-recuerda su primera vez, fue con Boris. Lo mucho que lo humilló, que lo lastimó, al grado de llenarlo con sus orines. Nunca hubiera imaginado que, esa mañana, de ser un chico lleno de sueños e ilusiones, para el ocaso, iba a estar llorando en un colchón ajeno, mirando cómo la oscuridad de la noche, así como se tragaba la luz del sol, también se tragaba la luz de su corazón

- Kai-se abraza de el con todas sus fuerzas rodeándolo de la cintura.

El ruso cierra sus ojos y empieza a reconocer algo mas único de Gokudera: la piel de su cuerpo tiene un aroma a lavanda sintética, el claro toque de los perfumes de supermercado, pero en el es muy agradable. Su cabello también despide notas de esos shampoos de oferta que dicen "frutas rojas del bosque", pero aún así es sedoso y manejable. De la parte trasera se asoma la etiqueta de su playera de ropa interior, como pudo imaginar, también es de marca muy comercial. Luego lo separa unos milímetros para verle su rostro; esa piel no es sometida a todos los artificios de exfoliaciones con "sales de coral de las aguas profundas del Mediterráneo", jamás ha sido lastimada con bronceados artificiales y tampoco usa cremas con "nutrientes mono nucleares de proteína de Cebú de la sabana" (nombres que dicen la mayoría de sus productos que le manda de regalo la casa Lauren y otras firmas que se hacen publicidad con su popularidad). Ni qué decir de alguna clase de cirugía plástica. El es auténtico, y no necesita nada para captar su atención mas que su inocente mirada, sus sonrisas tímidas y los adorables sonrojos.

Quisiera seguir mirándolo por mas tiempo pero Gokudera no se lo permite, lo ha besado de nuevo y esta vez se muestra mas aguerrido arrinconándolo con su pecho contra la columna, con un brazo le rodea el cuello y con el otro la cintura como queriendo tomar posesión de el. Baja sus manos y busca el modo de deshacerse de la playera negra, Kai trata de detenerlo pero el no cede hasta que logra arrancarla para quedarse petrificado ante su perfecto cuerpo de bailarín bien alimentado, es una lástima que no lo haya visto en sus buenos tiempos antes de que la enfermedad lo empezara a deteriorar, pero, a pesar de todo, el cuerpo de Kai tiene el don de lucir bien en el estado en que se encuentre a pesar de las cicatrices que le ha dejado la vida con Boris. Juguetonamente Kai quiere quitarle la playera para igualar el marcador pero Gokudera se resiste, tiene pena de que vea su cuerpo que no está tan bien trabajado, ni en sus sueños mas locos, él solo hace algo de deporte cuando tiene tiempo, fuera de eso el trabajo lo absorbe el día entero, pero Kai es mas rápido que el y logra quitarle la prenda.

De nuevo se sonroja al punto de casi estallar, se abraza como queriendo cubrir su cuerpo para que no lo vea, pero el cantante se acerca a el y lo abraza con ternura. Al contacto de sus torsos desnudos un sofocante calor invade al mesero, levanta su rostro y ahí siguen esos rubíes. Su mente abandona su cuerpo y de nuevo quiere acaparar al bicolor.

- Kai, aquello, ya quedó en el pasado. Ahora aún puedes comenzar una nueva vida

- Ya no, es muy tarde para mi. Cometí errores muy grandes y ahora debo pagarlos

- Todos cometemos errores, pero no por ello estamos obligados a cargar un peso sobre nuestros hombros hasta el final de nuestros días.

- No sabes todo por lo que he pasado, mis errores si me acompañarán hasta el momento que cierre los ojos-recuerda que no falta demasiado para ese momento y su cuerpo tiembla aterrado por lo que se aferra mas al abrazo de Gokudera-y ni siquiera estoy seguro que después de muerto me dejen en paz-aún despierta sobresaltado cuando recuerda a Sebastian desvanecerse ante sus propios ojos.

- Tienes razón, yo no tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que te ha pasado para que ahora tengas tanto dolor. No puedo decirte que todo estará bien, sería una mentira, pero si puedo decirte que lo único que tenemos es el "aquí y el ahora". Tu estas aquí en Austria, yo llegué de accidente hace algunos años después de vivir en Japón por mucho tiempo. Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que te podría ver en persona y, mírame, estoy en tu casa-lo toma por la nuca como si lo fuera a besar pero no lo hace-me has ayudado con un empleo que me permitirá estudiar para después poder tener un mejor futuro para mi y para mi familia y…estoy en tus brazos, he podido probar tus labios ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?-se restriega un poco contra el-no me importa tu pasado, no me importa lo que pase el día de mañana, solo se que en este momento soy la persona mas feliz del mundo y quiero que estés conmigo-se sigue restregando dejando claro sus deseos

- No-Kai trata de quitarle los brazos del rededor de su cuerpo pero no puede, tampoco imprime mucha fuerza en ello

- Si, yo quiero estar contigo, en la forma que seguro ya te estas imaginando. Y no sé por qué te digo esto-de verdad no sabe por qué lo dice-pero quiero pertenecerte-_"ya cállate Gokudera idiota" (se regaña mentalmente)_-quiero que me toques, que me acaricies-_"¿por qué estoy diciendo esto?"_-quiero que pasemos un momento que solo nos pertenezca a nosotros, que nadie nos lo pueda quitar y, te prometo, que jamás te volveré a molestar. No pienses que me tendrás lloriqueando en tu portón, no es mi estilo y estoy consciente que pertenecemos a mundos muy diferentes, jamás podríamos llegar a nada, pero, solo quiero una tarde contigo, solo una tarde, que será como el resto de mi vida.-se avienta de nuevo a sus labios con desesperación, se quedan así varios minutos compartiendo mucho mas que un contacto. De nuevo Kai se separa.

- Esto no debe ser, no debe pasar

- ¡Por qué!-su tono es demasiado suplicante

- Por que…ah! Creo que debo decírtelo para que lo entiendas…-se siente torpe con las palabras-por algunos de los errores que he cometido, yo….creo que soy _"positivo"_-nota un cambio en la mirada del chico, aunque no puede descifrar lo que piensa - para mi es imposible estar con nadie, yo sé que en algún momento esta enfermedad me absorberá por completo y llegará el momento en que no pueda ni levantarme de una cama.

- ¿"crees" o "sabes" que eres positivo?-nota el error en la frase que acaba de pronunciar el bicolor

- Lo creo, aunque, estoy casi seguro de ello-no puede decirle su certeza, por los planes que tiene con Mihaeru.- así que ahora vete, tienes muchas cosas mas importantes qué hacer como ir a la escuela y no estar con un condenado a muerte

- Me quiero quedar- le dice con determinación

- ¿No escuchaste una palabra de lo que te dije? ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate!

- ¡No! Me quedaré contigo Kai- intenta besarlo de nuevo

- ¡NO! - le grita ya molesto

- Kai, te dije que quería una tarde contigo - logra acariciarle una mejilla - podemos hacer muchas cosas sin correr ningún riesgo, como hemos estado hasta ahora - aunque claramente está decepcionado de no poder esta sin límites con el cantante - tócame Kai, eso no matará a nadie, bésame.

Gokudera tiene el tacto para hacer caer la barrera de Kai, otra vez lo besa, pero ahora, el mismo se desabrocha lentamente sus pantalones; a pesar de que su figura no es perfecta, quiere que Kai lo vea desnudo. Va deslizando la ropa hacia abajo hasta que se deshace de ella. Kai le pone las manos en las caderas mientras que Gokudera le va haciendo lo mismo que a su ropa. Ya desnudos se abrazan como si bailaran en una pista a solas. En un momento desaparece todo a su alrededor y solo quedan ellos, sus labios y sus manos. Kai desplaza sus dedos por la espalda hasta llegar a esa acojinada división, toma el par de delicados glúteos de Gokudera y lo estruja con fuerza. El chico suda frío con el escalofrío que esa caricia le produjo. Kai se acerca a su oído y le susurra como si alguien los pudiera escuchar:

- Tu cuerpo sigue muy caliente ¿Por qué no vamos a que te refresques un poco?

Se lo lleva al baño de su recámara y prepara la tina, siguen jugando hasta que el agua caliente llena el contenedor. Kai entra con movimientos felinos, separa sus piernas y con la voz mas sensual de su repertorio le dice "ven". Gokudera pasa saliva con dificultad, es demasiado hermoso en esa postura. Entra a la tina rogando a todos los dioses que lo ayuden a no resbalar, se acomoda entre las piernas de Kai dándole la espalda. Al sentarse sobre su enorme miembro tuvo tantas sensaciones que se mareo ligeramente.

Una barra de jabón perfumado de la línea de productos "Hiwatari Kai, by Ralph Lauren" (recién estrenada) tuvo la gran fortuna de repasar cada rincón de los cuerpos de los chicos que se limpiaron mutuamente reconociendo zonas de alta sensibilidad además de las ya conocidas en la anatomía humana. Gokudera no sabía que podía tener tantas cosquillas en el hueso derecho de su cadera y descubrió que Kai gusta de que le lamiera los dedos de la mano.

Sin duda el mejor momento del baño fue cuando llegaron a sus partes privadas. Kai hizo que Gokudera pusiera sus piernas en los bordes de la tina y con sus ágiles dedos limpió su miembro en cada pliegue endureciéndolo de inmediato. El primer gran suspiro se lo arrancó cuando con su dedo medio forzó su entrada para tocar un poco su interior. Aunque claro, no introdujo la totalidad de su dedo.

El agua dejaba de ser cálida, por lo que después de un breve enjuague pasaron al colchón. No se cansaban de acariciarse, el par de andróginos cuerpos (Kai con su diminuta cintura, glúteos redondeados y piernas voluptuosas. Gokudera con su figura de quinceañera, largas piernas y cuello de cisne) sigue gozando de las sensaciones que se arrancan mutuamente. Una idea pervertida atraviesa la mente de Kai:

- Voltéate…así…ponte de rodillas…pega tu pecho a la cama…te ves hermoso

- Kai - su voz es débil - esto es vergonzoso. Aaah! - el ruso le ha separado los glúteos ha puesto su lengua en ese sensible lugar.

Con una admirable combinación de lengua y dedos hace que el mesero de nuevo esté mareado. Al introducirle 2 dedos le es muy fácil explorarlo por dentro, sentir cada rugosidad hasta llegar a su sensible próstata. Tiene contracciones que le ahorcan los dedos pero introduciendo el tercer dedo estas pierden fuerza.

Para Gokudera estas nuevas sensaciones que nunca creyó posibles lo hacen confirmar que toda su vida estuvo equivocada, esto es lo que le gusta. Kai lo vuelve a acomodar boca arriba, ya tiene en la mano un juguete que lo intimida y un tubo con lubricante que pronto lo deja preparado para la siguiente etapa. Casi no puede resistir la belleza del cantante sonriendo al momento de conducir el juguete a su entrada.

A pesar de que lo preparó con los 3 dedos, el juguete es grande y le duele cuando va entrando pero le gusta, y mas cuando Kai atrapa su miembro con su lengua y lo lame de arriba abajo. Ya estaba endurecido desde la tina pero ahora, esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Ver a Kai tan dedicado en su tarea de complacerlo lo encendió como un cerillo y sin previo aviso se derramó en sus labios haciendo que casi se ahogara por la sorpresa

- Lo siento - habla apenado, aún turbado

- No te preocupes, nunca te habían lamido aquí ¿verdad?

- No un chico

- Y el juguete ¿te gusta?

- Mucho

Se endereza hasta besar los labios de Kai, ahora impregnados de un extraño pero agradable sabor. Baja sus piernas del cuello y se pone de rodillas aún con el juguete adentro. Va venciendo a Kai hasta que lo recuesta, con sus labios marca un camino pero cuando va a probar el miembro, el cantante lo detiene, pero es extraño, siente que el juguete amenaza con salir de su cuerpo, solo tiene que apoyarse un poco hacia atrás y la cabecera de la recámara se encarga de regresarlo a su interior

- No - le dice Kai

- Quiero probarlo

- Es peligroso

- Solo lo lameré, lo prometo - no deja que el bicolor objete nada y toma su miembro lamiéndolo con algo de desesperación.

- ¿Te estas apoyando en la cabecera para que no se salga el juguete? - el mesero afirma sin dejar de lamerlo - ah, a ver, muévete.- Cambia toda la postura, hasta quedar en un perfecto 69 - en el cajón hay otro juguete. Pónmelo

- ¿Y si te lastimo?

- Jaja - le parece tierno - ya estoy acostumbrado. Hazlo, solo, usa lubricante.

Regresan a su posición. Gokudera se siente avergonzado de tener su entrepierna en la cara de Kai y viceversa pero, ahora ya no tiene que preocuparse de que la cabecera evite que el juguete salga de su cuerpo. Kai lo sigue lamiendo y estimulándolo. Imita sus movimientos para tratar de satisfacerlo.

Toma el juguete que Kai le indicó. Primero lo prepara introduciéndole un dedo con lubricante, siente temor de introducirlo pero le agrada la sensación cuando lo hace, aunque no se atreve a introducir uno más. Luego pone el juguete en posición. Su corazón que está pegado al vientre de Kai de nuevo late con fuerza. Cuando lo empuja para que entre esperaba mas resistencia como le pasó a el, pero al contrario, entraba como si lo hubiera estado preparando durante horas. Era demasiado erótica su visión: el miembro de Kai levantado, como si buscara sus labios y su entrada grande y palpitante con un color rosa oscuro, y el juguete en su interior tocando hasta lo mas profundo que ningún dedo jamás podrá llegar, simplemente sublime.

Olvida su promesa y engulle todo el miembro. Ambos gozan con eso pero Kai está a punto de terminar. De golpe se endereza y empuja a Gokudera. Se voltea y termina haciendo que su semen impacte en el piso. Es un desperdicio

- ¡Te dije que no lo comieras todo! ¡Es peligroso para ti!

- ¡No pude evitarlo! Ah, lo siento - mira el piso

- No, yo lo siento más. - lo abraza - fui rudo contigo, es solo que, no quiero ponerte en peligro

- Está bien, solo, bésame.- Regresan a como estaban al inicio de todo. Solo de abrazan y se besan sobre el colchón pero cuidan de que el juguete que tienen en el interior no salga.

Es tan extraño cómo es que con eso les basta. Kai le enseña a Gokudera distintos modos de acariciar. Tienen que poner especial atención a cada gesto que hace su compañero para saber si lo están complaciendo. Es como si sus ojos hubieran absorbido en vigor de su miembro y sus dedos su tacto.

Después de derramarse un par de veces mas, quitan los juguetes y un desesperante vacío los acongoja pero rápidamente lo suplen con sus dedos. Abrazados de rodillas en el colchón, separan sus piernas y dejan que la mano del otro introduzca 2 o 3 dedos, esta vez Gokudera pierde el temor de sentir y le introduce 3 dedos. Mientras los empujan y los mueven se abrazan con la extremidad que tienen libre y se siguen besando hasta que de nuevo el temblor de su interior les indica que están a punto de derramarse de nuevo. Kai quiere separarse pero Gokudera no se lo permite, dejan sus miembros aprisionados en medio de su abrazo, apuntando hacia arriba y frotándose entre ellos. Ya solo faltan segundos para terminar así que se abrazan con mas fuerza. Kai toma al mesero por su delgada cintura y este lo atrae por la nuca perteneciéndose más. Finalmente ese latigazo, el sentir el líquido avanzado a una velocidad vertiginosa en su interior para escapar por la abertura de sus miembros y estamparse en sus pechos invadiéndolos de una sensación divina de calidez.

* * *

><p>Siguen en la cama tan solo abrazándose ¿La escuela? Las clases ya empezaron hace mas de 2 horas y media, el sol despide tintes ambarinos y violáceos en las nubes. La tarde por la que tanto rogó está terminando, fue demasiado pronto.<p>

Se endereza un poco y se recarga en un codo para admirar de nuevo a Kai. Su belleza indestructible se acentúa con mortecina luz del atardecer. El cantante le corresponde enredado sus dedos en su cabello plateado. Es como si se estuvieran despidiendo, aprendiendo cada detalle de ese momento, desde el movimiento de las cortinas, los pliegues de las sábanas hasta el destello de color de los ojos contrarios.

- Kai - al hablar le recuerda al bicolor que no es una estatua de marfil como parecía es su anterior estado mudo - ¿qué se siente salir al escenario?

- Algo de miedo - tiene flojera de hablar - es un compromiso muy grande el salir y ver que todo el público tiene la mirada sobre ti y espera nada menos que perfección.

- Para ti es fácil, eres perfecto.

- Jajaja ¿perfecto? No, tu eres perfecto. - se dirigen una mirada tan íntima que incomodaría a cualquier espectador.

- ¿Te puedo hacer la pregunta del millón de dólares?

- Mmm, a ver.

- ¿Quién es tu cantante favorito?

- ¿Te digo la verdad? Ninguno. Hay compañeros que me gusta su trabajo y hasta llego a comprar sus discos pero, nadie en especial. Yo también quiero saber algo de ti ¿Por qué si tu nombre es japonés, no lo pareces?

- Aah, lo que pasa es que tengo descendencia italiana.

- Me gusta la combinación, salió algo muy bueno - lo acaricia a todo lo largo de su cuerpo - ¿Por qué no ordenamos algo de comer? Tengo hambre

- Idem.

- ¿Italiana? Se me…. _"antojó de nuevo algo italiano"._

- Lo que tu quieras. Haz lo que quieras, pide lo que quieras. - se monta sobre su cuerpo - "_Mi Amo"._

- "_Tu Esclavo" - (1) _- Toma el teléfono y encarga. Mientras esperan se siguen amando.

* * *

><p>Se escucha la moto del repartidor y Kai no puede evitar carcajearse con sus negros planes:<p>

- Sal tu por la comida, no quiero que el repartidor me vaya a reconocer

- Esta bien - tiene flojera de levantarse

- Ten - le da el dinero y lo de la propina - no, no - lo detiene cuando va a vestirse - ¿Para qué tanta ropa? Solo ponte una bata - se levanta y del closet saca una delgadísima bata blanca

- Esta muy transparente, me da pena

- Es para eso, quiero verte salir solo con esta bata - se la empieza a poner - te ves demasiado bien: tu pelo blanco, tu piel blanca y la bata blanca, eres como un ángel, (2) vamos - lo voltea y le da una nalgadita - sonroja a ese repartidor.

Gokudera camina hacia la salida, siente vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo le excita la idea de Kai. Abre la puerta y siente el fresco aire de la tarde.

Con esa luz la bata se hace mas transparente y con el viento se levanta dejando libres sus largas piernas hasta un punto casi indecente.

- Su … su…. Su pedido - el repartidor tiembla nervioso al verlo caminar y abrir la reja con singular gracia. Le entrega el paquete.

- Gracias - en lo que agarra la caja y le da el dinero un fuerte aire le abre la bata dejándolo al descubierto de la mirada del repartidor. Como tiene las manos ocupadas no puede cubrirse y por indecorosos 7 segundos ¡quedó prácticamente desnudo en la calle!

- ¡Permítame! - "el acomedido" repartidor en lugar de tomar el paquete, ¡no! El mismo se encarga de cerrarle la bata al cliente. Tembloroso le cruza la ropa y le hace un nudo flojo que de todos modos deja entrever su miembro.

- Gracias - mas rojo que un tomate se da la media vuelta y se mete casi corriendo a la casa. Cuando entra Kai está sentado en las escaleras muerto de la risa con una cámara en la mano, el trae una bata de terciopelo roja y tiene en la mano otra azul.

- JAJAJAJAJA ¡Me encantó!

- ¡Maldito!

- Por eso te di esa bata, yo no la uso por que se abre solita, JAJAJAJA - en su propia cara la bata se vuelve a abrir - ¿Ves? Se abre sola JAJAJAJA no sé de qué material es que no se mantiene amarrada JAJAJAJA

- ¡mañoso!

- Pero aaah estas fotos valen oro - le muestra la cámara

- ¡Me retrataste!

- Si JAJAJAJAJA vamos a comer - le extiende la otra bata - esta si cierra.

Se acomodan en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, comen despacio y siguen platicando. Desgraciadamente la noche llega, pasan de las 10:15, es momento de despedirse.

A pesar de la negativa de Gokudera, Kai lo lleva a su casa. A demás de que es tarde y no es seguro que el chico ande solo por las calles, quiere estar con el cuando menos un momento mas. El momento de su venganza está muy cerca y quiere aprovechar estos últimos momentos como persona "ligeramente humana" que todavía le quedan antes de….¡Qué mas da!

- En la siguiente cuadra da vuelta a la derecha… es la casa de color rosa - siente algo de vergüenza de que Kai vea la sencilla casa en la que vive, nada que ver con la de el. Sin embargo para Kai es adorable, es una casa tan normal, como en la que vive la mayoría de la gente, en la cual hay vidas normales, con problemas, con tristezas, pero, nada comparable a lo que le pasa a el día con día.

- Bien, creo que, aquí termina nuestro día -dice con pesadez

- Si, demasiado corto. Pero, es el mejor de mi vida - lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas y le da un apasionado beso

- Creo que alguien te espera - fuera de la puerta de Gokudera está sentado un chico bastante alto, cuerpo atlético y cabello castaño

- ¡Ese idiota beisbolista! ¿Por qué no se va a ayudar a su papá en el restaurante?

- Jajaja, tienes amigos, eso es bueno

- ¿Amigo? Yo no lo llamaría así, mas bien es amigo de un amigo. Puff, no quisiera irme.

- Debes irte. Debo irme. Esto fue como, un sueño tal vez. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad

- Demasiado bueno para durar

- Me da gusto que lo comprendamos los 2 - sus miradas son tristes

- Yo te seguiré viendo, todos los días, cada vez que salga una canción, un video, una entrevista, ahí estaré Kai. Como tu fan número uno.

- Yo, cuando crea que no me queda nada, sacaré tus fotografías. No tienes idea de lo que este día significó para mi, no lo merecía

- ¡No digas eso!

- Como ya te dije, tengo muchas cosas de qué arrepentirme, sin embargo, hoy, me olvidé de todos mis problemas gracias a ti - le da un tierno beso - vamos, ese chico se va a congelar y tienes que planear algo para mañana inventar en la escuela

-Si digo que estuve con el cantante Kai Hiwatari nadie me va a creer.

- Mejor di que, te enfermaste por que te dio mucho aire en la espalda - se vuelve a acordar de su cara en el momento "Marilyn Monroe"

- Ja-ja, no me da risa… Kai, gracias por todo: por el empleo, por esta tarde, por "todo". - las despedidas largas no son buenas para nadie, le da un beso que saben es el último. Repasan cada sabor y sentimiento pero no lo prolongan mucho.

- Oye, te mentí, si tengo un cantante favorito: se llama Gokudera, con el sencillo "Suspiros en mi casa" - A Gokudera solo le da risa.

Luego baja del auto y se atraviesa la calle para llegar a su casa, el chico castaño ilumina su mirada cuando lo ve.

- ¡Gokudera!

- Que hay - lo saluda sin mucho entusiasmo

- Te traje los apuntes de hoy

- Vaya, gracias Yamamoto

- Y le dije al maestro que te diera oportunidad de entregar tu trabajo mañana por que te sentías muy mal del estómago.

- ¿Desde qué hora estás aquí? Las clases terminaban hoy como a las 8:00

- Jaja, llegué como a las 9:00 pensé que tal vez regresarías pronto - Su típica sonrisa amable baja la guardia de Gokudera.

- ¿Esperaste tanto tiempo? hnj, gracias. Gustas …¿pasar?

- ¡Claro! Hoy vimos cosas muy interesantes, si quieres te explico para que no te atrases.

- Te lo agradezco - ve a Kai que se da la vuelta en su carro y al pasar la dedica una sonrisa y un ademán de adiós

- Fiuuuu! - Yamamoto se sorprende con el chico del auto (¡Y qué auto!) del cuál bajó aunque, le molestó un poco - ¿Es tu amigo?

- Algo así - habla triste, no pasa inadvertido para el otro chico

- Se parece mucho a Kai Hiwatari

- Ni de broma, solo tiene el pelo raro y como pasó rápido te pareció que era como Kai

- Tal vez, no creo que alguien se pueda parecer a el, es muy guapo

- Si, mucho. Vamos, hace frío. - quizá esto sea el comienzo de una amistad muy especial.

* * *

><p><strong>LUNES PRIMER DÍA DE TRABAJO DE GOKUDERA<strong>

El aprendiz está nervioso, se esforzará al máximo para no hacer quedar en mal a Kai. Espera en la recepción hasta que la misma señorita que los recibió la semana pasada le indica que ya puede pasar.

Se siente un tanto intimidado entre tanta gente concentrada en sus labores, son muchos y muy bien arreglados, el se compró el fin de semana un par de trajes, son caros pero, ahora los necesitara, aunque con el sueldo que le consiguió Kai en poco tiempo podrá ahorrar para otros 2.

Le muestran cuál será su lugar y que espere, su jefe lo recibirá en unos momentos. Examina su nuevo lugar de trabajo, la computadora es de muy buena calidad y tendrá de toda clase de materiales para diseñar lo que pueda imaginar.

En 5 minutos llega a su lado un chico pálido de cabello negro y cara de pocos amigos que con una voz profunda le deja claras las reglas del juego

- Soy tu jefe, me llamo Hibari Kyouya, si te equivocas…. Te morderé hasta la muerte.

- ¡Noooo!

**F.I.N**

Jajaja bueno, este fue mi pequeño debraye mental, espero sus comentarios con tomatazos y guayabazos, los apreciaré mucho.

_(1). Cita del libro "Lestat el vampiro" Crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice. Me encantó esta frase de "mi amo… tu esclavo" tenía que utilizarla n.n._

_(2). Idea tomada del doujishi llamado "White magic", es un Yamamoto/Gokudera, lo encuentran en Youtube, solo que en vez de una bata, es un abrigo, se los recomiendo._

Luego los espero en la entrega del próximo capítulo de "El ocaso de una estrella" ya dentro de la historia normal. Los quiero mucho, les deseo lo mejor.


End file.
